It is well known to represent three-dimensional subjects in two dimensions. Examples include drawings, posters, paintings and photographs. In many instances, two-dimensional representations of objects or scenes do not adequately capture the qualities of a subject. Accordingly, to form a more realistic representation and to accent certain portions of two-dimensional works, attempts have been made in the prior art to represent two-dimensional displays in three dimensions.
In the prior art, there are three general solutions: first, shapes are attached over certain portions of the two-dimensional work producing a three-dimensional step effect (U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,017 (Kass)); second, cutting slits into two-dimensional work then raising or depressing sections along the slits in relation to one another thereby forming three-dimensional shapes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,831 (Restle)); third, a combination of the first two methods by attaching shapes over certain portions of the two-dimensional work then slopping the edges of the attached shapes or placing a larger overlay on the attached shape merging the shape or overlay with the background or other raised shapes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,283 (Scheyer) and 3,553,062 (Berlin)).
The Kass patent creates three dimensions by arranging three-dimensional shapes on a sheet over pre-drawn outlines for each shape then rolling or placing on the positioned shapes a background, thus forming the desired three-dimensional image. It is difficult with the Kass method to vary the height of the three-dimensional shapes attached to the background, thus, reducing the realism of the finished three-dimensional work. If the height of the shapes vary substantially, when the background is rolled or placed on top of the shapes, they will not attach at the desired locations. For example, if a shape is twice as high as an adjoining shape, as the background is rolled or placed over the shapes, they will not affix to the background adjoined to one another. In contrast, the current invention allows for precise placement of the shapes in many layers forming the third dimension, depth.
The Restle patent claims a pictorial presentation of a subject cut away from its background. The subject is first cut from the background and then slits are made in the subject facilitating the bending of contours forming a three-dimensional work. The display described and claimed by the Restle patent is unable to establish depth between multiple objects and contemplates working with a single object or shape. In the present invention, a more realistic presentation of the subject matter is accomplished by placing two-dimensional representations in three-dimensional relation to one another. The difference in distance from the viewer to each layer forms the illusion of depth.
The Scheyer patent claims a method where portions of a two-dimensional work become three-dimensional by layering desired portions cut from multiple copies of the two-dimensional work above appropriate portions of the two-dimensional work. In the case of expensive posters, prints and large photographs, the necessity of multiple copies becomes cost prohibitive. The present method contemplates use of a single two-dimensional work to form a realistic three-dimensional work. Also, the current method produces a sturdier three-dimensional product since the pieces supported above the two-dimensional work have a rigid backer layer while the Scheyer patent produces a three-dimensional work with easily deformable layers not having supportive backer.
Finally, the present invention cuts the two-dimensional work using a sculpture station having a cutting blade capable of changing cutting direction during a cut. The cutting blade has a circular cutting surface allowing freedom in cutting direction facilitating extremely precise cutting, even of intricate shapes. The sculpture station also has a unique guide fence apparatus allowing the operator to alter the angle of a straight cut guided by the fence while performing the cut. The function and attributes of the sculpture station are not obvious over or anticipated by the prior art.
Thus, the present invention provides a new method for representing two-dimensional works in three-dimensions from a less expensive method using a unique cutting device producing a sturdier and more realistic three-dimensional representation than known in the prior art.